


Sparring With Bucky

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: Imagine having a crush on Bucky, but not doing anything about it because… well, deep down he kinda scares you with how serious and broody he is. And then one day, Steve partners you up with him to spar. -If there are any errors in the Romanian Translations, it’s Google’s fault. -





	

Bucky joining the Avengers was the only thing that made the normally monotonous day remotely memorable. It was also the only time that Clint had been able to take you down while sparring. Six months later and the archer hadn’t let you forget about it.

You were stretching; bent at the waist, arms over your head, palms pressed flat to the mat when Steve approached. “Y/N, we’re gonna switch things up a bit. You’ll be training with Bucky today.”

Your instinct was to stand up quickly, but the headache wouldn’t have been worth it. You let out a breath and stood slowly, leveling Steve with a none-too-friendly glare. “Clint and I are going on a mission in a couple days. Why change it up?”

Steve shrugged while Bucky seemed content to stare at his feet. “Damn it, Y/N, just do it, ok?” He walked away while you were rolling your eyes.

It wasn’t because you didn’t like Bucky, you liked him alright. The problem was that you liked him a little too much. He was tall and wide, thick in all the right places and then some. What? The man wore sweats when he worked out and certain body parts were easier to spot.

“So… how do you wanna do this?”

Steel grey eyes flew up to yours. “Do what?”

“You know what… never mind.” You spun on your heel and started for the door.There were better things to do than stand there and lay out exactly what you wanted Bucky to do to you… **_WITH_** you! Fuck, this was going to be more difficult than you thought.

“Wait,” he called after you, walking fast.. His hand was on your shoulder, but you decided to use it to your advantage.

You reached back and grabbed his wrist. Before he knew what was happening, you spun on your heels, effectively twisting his arm almost to the breaking point, and arched your brow. “Come on, then.”

A smirk played with his lips and goddamn it if that didn’t light a fire in your belly. Before you could register what was happening, Bucky was free from your grip and the two of you were circling each other predatorily. Whether it was because you didn’t believe everything you heard about the Winter Soldier or what, but he moved faster than you thought he could. You traded blows, each one ducking or deflecting the punch from the other a split second before it would have connected. And you held your own for a while, but the damn serum pumping through his veins made him tire a lot less easier than you.

He lunged, and try as you might, you couldn’t get away fast enough. One arm was around your stomach and the other was at your neck. His chest heaved against your back and hot breath blasted on your shoulders. You tried to get loose, God knows you did, but no amount of pulling on his arms or wriggling your body made a damn bit of difference. Scratch that. It didn’t make a bit of difference in helping you get out of the situation. However, it _did_  make a difference in the way your bodies reacted to each other.

The rise and fall of your chest began to sync up with his and you fought the urge to relax the muscles in your neck, to rest your head on his shoulder. Your ass was planted firmly against his thighs and the way they were twitching made it impossible to focus on the task at hand: sparring. What made it even more difficult was the thick line of his cock at the small of your back.

You risked a glance over your shoulder and found that his eyes were resting on the swell of your sweat-dampened breasts. Turned out the sports bra you were wearing wasn’t covering all of your assets. As much as you liked the way your body molded into Bucky’s, you wanted something to brag about. Moving lightning fast, you bent at the waist and threw him over your head.

He landed on his ass with a grunt and stared up at you with confusion etched deep into his features. “What the…,” he managed to grind out.

Your body was humming with want and over exertion as you bent at the waist and rested your hands on your knees. “Can’t let distractions get the best of you, Buck.”

“That’s my girl,” shouted Sam, who had just been taken down by an exuberant Natasha.

Before Bucky could say anything, you stood and strutted out of the room. You were in need of a good old-fashioned shower.

* * *

You were headed into the kitchen to pour yourself another glass of wine when FRIDAY announced, “Agent Y/L/N, you have a visitor.”

The last thing you really wanted to do was have company. “Does this visitor have a name?”

“Sergeant Barnes.”

The breath hitched in your throat. “Funny… I haven’t heard him knock.”

“That might be because he’s too busy pacing back and forth,” for an AI, her tone was quite humorous.

“Seriously?” You peered through the peephole in your door and sure enough, Bucky was walking from one end of the hall to the other.

“Shall I say something to him, Agent?”

“No, FRIDAY. I’ll handle it, thank you.”

“Very well, then.”

You pulled down another wine glass and filled it, practically emptying the bottle. Thank goodness you had more. Before opening the door, you timed it just right so that he wouldn’t see you until he turned at the end of the hall.

When he did, his eyes were downcast and his brow was furrowed. His face would have been hidden if he didn’t have his hair pulled back into a knot. He would have strolled right past if you hadn’t cleared your throat.

“Thirsty?”

Wide eyes flew up and you could tell that you had truly startled him. His cheeks flushed and you had a hard time not staring blatantly at his throat when his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “E- excuse me?”

Holding out the glass, you pushed away from the wall. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

He forced a small smile as he accepted the glass. “Thank you.”

“Come on in, you must be tired from all that walking. How long were you out there?”

The door clicked almost silently as he closed it. “What… I wasn’t… what?”

You were chuckling as you turned, your own glass in your hand. “FRIDAY.”

Bucky ground his teeth before taking a long drink. “Of course.”

You tried not to stare, but it was too damn difficult. With his hair pulled back, you could make out the definition of his cheekbones, how when in the right light, they cast shadows down to his whisker-kissed jaw.

Never one for awkward silences, you bent down to grab another chilled bottle of wine. “Want to watch a movie and get drunk on wine with me?”

“You do know I can’t get drunk, right?”

Of course you knew that, stupid super serum. If this was going to happen more than one time, maybe you’d have to talk Thor into getting you some of that Asgardian liquor he’s always sipping on. “Well then, you can drink with me and watch me get drunk. That sound good?”

“Hell yeah,” he didn’t mutter under his breath like he probably planned.

You handed him the remote after backing out of the movie you had been watching. “Your choice, Buck.”

“What were you watching?”

Smirking, you pointed to the screen that still had the summary showing. “The Princess Bride, my favorite movie.”

“Never heard of it. Is it any good?”

You had to remind yourself that Bucky had been out of commission for the better part of the last 70 years. You all but ripped the controller from his hand and chose the start from beginning option.

“Is it any good? HA! Sit back and enjoy, Barnes.”

Eyebrow cocked, Bucky settled into the couch and sipped his wine as the movie started. “If this is one of those girly kissing mo-”

“Shut up and watch.”

You couldn’t help but peek at Bucky from the corner of your eye as the movie played. Sure enough, he gave a groan the first time Buttercup and Westley kissed, but stopped when you cut him with an icy glare. His left arm was draped over the arm of the couch and his legs had fallen open one of the last times you refilled his glass. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pay attention to the movie with each swallow of wine.

Fezzik was scaling up the cliffs when you pushed off the couch in search for another bottle. At this rate, you were going to be properly drunk before Westley ‘died’. You hadn’t been drunk in a while, and having worked yourself ragged the last month, you felt you deserved to have one night to do as you wished.

Bucky’s glass was close to empty, so you refilled it before plopping down next to him. Your body might have been buzzing from the wine and the warmth of Bucky in close proximity, but you still noticed when he stiffened as your thigh brushed against his.

You pushed your elbow into his side before teasing him, “Scared I’ll give you cooties?”

He forced a chuckle, cringing when it sounded harsher than he intended. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, doll.”

 _Doll_. That one word sent a shiver up your spine. You gnawed on your bottom lip before taking a healthy pull of wine. As the movie continued, you found yourself sitting closer and closer to Bucky. Your shoulder was resting against his side and your thigh had gone from brushing against his every so often to pressed firmly against his.

The heat radiating off of him was hypnotic, as was the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took. So when he snorted at Count Rugen’s act of cowardice, you jumped, almost dropping your glass.

Grey-blue eyes sparkled as he peered down at you. “You alright, doll?”

 _Not even a little bit._  “Couldn’t be better,” was what you actually said.

Bucky’s eyes scanned your face for a heartbeat longer than was socially acceptable before grabbing the empty bottle. “Another one?”

“Why not.” You were going to be so hungover in the morning.

You tried not to watch as he walked away, but it was so damn difficult. He had kicked off his shoes earlier so you caught a peek of his white socks with every step. His sweats were slung low on his hips and the dark shirt he was wearing had ridden up in the back, providing you with a glimpse of his skin.

You turned your attention back to the screen just as he rounded the island. “You almost missed it,” you breathed as he sat down and you started the movie. You didn’t want him to miss Rugen get what was coming to him.

After filling both glasses, Bucky sat back and draped his arm over the back of the couch. You caught him smirking as his fingers brushed your shoulder. Bucky gave a cheer when Inigo stabbed Rugen.

“I told you it was a good movie,” you teased.

He gave your shoulder a squeeze. “I never argued with you.”

You sank further into his side, relishing in the way his fingers dug into your skin. From this angle, you could see exactly how thick his lashes were and while you were indeed envious, you couldn’t help but think how beautiful he was. The crush you had on him wasn’t a total surprise; you had a thing for the dark and broody, but there was something about Bucky that… scared you. You knew it had to do with his time with Hydra, but you couldn’t help the prickle of fear that danced along your skin every time you looked at him. But now, sitting here, watching a movie, and drinking wine, every reservation you had about him melted away.

Westley’s head slammed against the headboard, and Bucky hissed as if he could feel it. Pulled from the trance, you laughed at his pained expression and emptied your glass. The butterflies taking up residence in your belly would not slow down just because you were drinking faster. The last of the bottle was being poured into your glass after Bucky refilled his. He was so close, close enough you could smell the mint and… was it rosemary shampoo?It was like you had no control over yourself; you leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, the whiskers stinging your wine-stained lips.

He didn’t pull away like you expected him to. Rather, he set the bottle on the table and very slowly turned his head, his lips a breath away. The smell of bittersweet wine was thick on his breath, “You shouldn’t’ve done that, doll.”

“Why not?” You asked with a tremulous voice. Had you overstepped your bounds, ruined whatever sort of camaraderie had been forged in the short time since joining the Avengers?

Bucky’s breath was hot on your lips, pupils all but exploded as they darted to your mouth, lingering for a moment before returning to your eyes. “Because you’re drunk and I don’t want to take advantage of that.”

You licked your lips, pulling a moan from Bucky as your tongue flicked against his full bottom lip. “What if I wanted you to, what then?”

His wine glass was set on the table without even looking. “You want me to take advantage of you?” he asked while removing the glass from your hands.

Hands now free, you pressed your palm against his face, the whiskers biting into your skin with a pleasant sting. “Vă rog, Bucky. Te vreau,” was your raspy reply. _**Please, Bucky. I want you.**_

_“Papusa, te-am vrut de când te-am văzut prima dată.” _ **Doll, I’ve wanted you since I first saw you**._  His eyes flashed the half-second before he kissed you, and what a bruising kiss it was. There was nothing gentle or tentative about it. His tongue was in your mouth, tangling with yours, battling it for dominance before sucking it deep into his mouth.  
_

You swallowed his moans, echoing with your own as he pulled you onto his lap. Fingers dug deep into your ass when you rocked your hips, the thick line of his cock pulsing against your pussy. You continued to rut against him as you grabbed the hem of your shirt and yanked it over your head, disturbing the kiss.

Not that he minded. “Atat de frumos,”  _ **So beautiful.**_ he whispered before cupping your bare breasts in his hands. You sucked in a breath at the bite of chilled vibranium, the nipple pebbling painfully and the other one joining it a moment later when he rolled it between two fingers.

Unbridled want roared through you, pulling a low and heavy moan of his name. His mouth was on your breasts and between them, biting and sucking marks on your flushed skin. You drug your nails down his belly and yanked his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor next to yours. His attention returned to your breasts and neck while you reached into his sweatpants and grabbed his cock.

He bit into your shoulder when you squeezed him, dragging your thumb over his weeping tip before tugging his sweatpants down just far enough to free his erection. Finally seeing it made your mouth water. He was long and thick, which you already knew, but what you hadn’t known was that it curved up towards the end. Nothing drastic, just enough that it made your cunt clench in anticipation.

“La fel ca ceea ce vezi?” **_Like what you see?_**

Bottom lip between your teeth, you grabbed his hand and put it between your legs knowing he’d feel your arousal through your shorts. “Tu sa-mi spui.” **_You tell me._**

Bucky swore under his breath before flipping you to your back, covering your body with his mouth, metallic and flesh fingers following suit. Fingers hooked into your shorts seconds before he tugged them down your legs, tossing them over his shoulder as he stood. His pants disappeared and the sight of him, all hard lines blunt edges, took your breath away.

You crooked your finger, whimpering when he dropped to his knees between your legs, eyed your cunt hungrily, gripped his cock, and started to pump himself. Bucky bent over and pulled in a deep breath, relishing in the bittersweet aroma of your cunt. Never had anyone looked so attractive while doing that. Goosebumps dotted your skin and you shuddered under the intensity of his gaze when his eyes flicked open. From between the valley of your breasts, he stared at you, stormy eyes flashing sapphire before pressing his tongue flat and licking a broad stripe between your dripping folds.

Eyes rolling back in your head, all you heard was the wet, slurping sounds of Bucky fucking you with his mouth, even going so far as to bite your clit, sending a jolt of pain on the heels of pleasure. You were writhing, legs shaking, grabbing your breasts, and harshly telling him, “Continuă să mergi, aproape acolo. Doamne, nu se opresc.” **_Keep going, almost there. God, don’t stop._**

Two thick digitus pushed in, three knuckles deep, and began fucking you vigorously. Bucky, lips around your clit, growled as he scissored your cunt. It was when he curled his fingers, all but slamming into your g-spot, that you came undone with a strangled cry of his name. White exploded behind your lids and static burst in your ears as you clamped onto his fingers.

You were still seeing spots when Bucky kissed you, your cum thick on his tongue and lips. With your entire body buzzing, you reached up and pulled the binder from his hair, sighing in contentment as you ran your hands through it. When the head of his cock swept through your folds, you about came again.

“Ești gata pentru mine, păpușă?” **_Are you ready for me, doll?_** Bucky muttered against your mouth, nipping at your bottom lip.

You tilted your hips up so that the still-weeping head of his cock pushed in. “Da, Buck.” **_Yes, Buck._**

With your hands on the back of his neck and small of his back, Bucky rolled his hips and entered you swiftly. The stretch was borderline painful, pulling a hiss from you while he was shaking in order to keep still. In an effort to gain his attention, you pulsed around him, stifling a throaty giggle when his features contorted.

“Nu se va rupe.” **_I won’t break._**

“Dacă nu știi că,” he managed to murmur. **_You don’t know that._**

A heavy moan spilled from his sinfully full lips as you rolled your hips under his. “Am încredere în tine implicit.” **_I trust you implicitly._**

Bucky moved slow, rocking his hips back and forth, his cock dragging in and out, less than an inch to start with, until finally, only the tip remained. He smirked against your lips before snapping his hips, sending an echoing wet slap through the room.

You pushed your head back into the couch when his pelvis ground into yours. “La naiba, da. Fă-o din nou.” **_Shit, yes. Do it again._** And he did. Again and again, until you were a whimpering mess beneath him.

His sweat-slicked forehead was on your shoulder and he was grunting with every snap of his hips, cursing as he watched your greedy cunt swallow his cock. The coil deep in your belly started to tighten, spreading pressure and heat throughout your body.

Feeling you flutter around him, Bucky started to whisper praises into the crook of your neck. “Atât de strâns și umed și perfectă, ca o fată bună. Haide, păpușă, da drumul.” **_So tight and wet and perfect, like a good girl. Come on, doll, let go._**

As if all you needed was his permission, the coil snapped. You came with your nails scraping down his back and a raspy cry of his name. Bucky wasn’t far behind you; one, two, three more snaps of his hips until his cock swelled. Buried balls deep and his shoulders bowed, Bucky came, biting your shoulder to keep from yelling in your ear.

The couch was one of those wider ones, so instead of crushing you, Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist and turned so that the two of you were lying on your sides. Your leg was thrown over his hip so that his softening cock didn’t slip out of your cum-leaking cunt.

He was kissing you sweetly, humming against your lips and threading his fingers in your hair. “I didn’t know you spoke Romanian.”

“I was born there. Mama and papa came over when I was still a baby and it was all that they allowed to be spoken in the house. They didn’t speak any English, so because I was always their translator, I had a heavy accent until I was 13.”  You were blatantly staring at the scars on Bucky’s shoulder and chest, tracing over them with your fingers. “Does it hurt?”

Bucky’s metallic hand flexed against your hip, the soft hissing and whirring of machinery remained almost silent. “Not in the way you’re asking. It’s a part of me, down to my bones, but I still get these shooting pains; phantom limb is what Steve calls it.”

“Makes sense,” you muttered as your hand drifted down his bicep, tracing over the red star, scraping over the subtle edges of the vibranium plates until you reached his hand. You pulled it off your hip and raised it up to inspect it. You looked at him through your lashes, ready to stop if any of this was making him uncomfortable. Only when he nodded did you continue; caressing the metal as if it were skin, something fragile that could be broken if you were too rough.

Bucky sucked in a breath when you kissed his palm, the metal growing warm under your lips. “Well that’s new,” he whispered harshly.

“It’s never done that?”

“No. Can… can you do it again?” He pushed up to his elbow, watching as you repeated the gesture, your eyes fluttering closed. The warmth spread throughout his hand and up his arm, pulling a shuddering breath from him when his entire arm hummed with heat.

He was breathing heavily, his hips rocking against yours, cock growing hard in your wet heat. “Jesus, doll, don’t stop.”

You sucked a finger between your lips, swirling your tongue around it as if it were his cock, bobbing up and down before sucking another finger between your lips. Metallic fingers curled in your mouth, tickling the back of your throat.

The swell of Bucky’s cock just about took your breath away. You used the leg around his waist for leverage and snapped your hips to meet his, pulling a raspy groan from him. His eyes fluttered shut and his brows furrowed together as the pair of you ground into each other. His fingers fell from your mouth and grabbed your hip, tugging you against him, harder and harder with every rock of his hips. Molten chocolate eyes snapped open, boring into yours.

Watching his face and hearing the quiet desperation clinging to his voice sent a shudder slithering down your spine before settling deep in your gut. The orgasm took you by surprise, slamming into you like a freight train. You were screaming when Bucky followed suit, his hips stuttering and his breath tearing in and out of his throat.

The roar of blood in your ears was deafening, but Bucky’s mouth on yours brought you down slowly from the euphoric high no other drug could replicate. His fingers were tangled in your sweat-dampened hair when you pulled back.

“If we keep this up, we’re gonna need a hydration break.” You chuckled softly, sweeping your thumb over his chin.

Bucky’s eyes sparkled as he laughed. “If we keep this up, you’re gonna need a new couch.”

“Not like Tony can’t afford it.”


End file.
